


A Kinda Shitty Night

by yoslina_the_sinner



Series: SciFell Sins [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Dont judge please!, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I suck at writing, M/M, Mentions of UF Paps, Other, Otps, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Story is short, UF sans and Science sans, Underfell, Underfell Sans, XD, idk anymore, im sorry, it rains, lolz, my first story, science sans, so am I, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoslina_the_sinner/pseuds/yoslina_the_sinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a classic rain romance tsundere edgelord kinda fanfiction. The nerd like dogs apparently,UF sans is in denial. Lolz lets get this thing started!</p>
<p>Hello there! I hope you enjoyed that little summary. I know I suck at it and also at writing but I hope you enjoy this anyway xD. I ship Science sans and Underfell sans and I'm sorry if you don't. Please put you suggestions for stories so come on into the comments please! If I take a suggestion I will put you name with it. Kudos to support me and I LUV U 0//0 LETS DO THIS SHIT!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kinda Shitty Night

_Well shit. How did I end up in this mess?_ thought the gold toothed skeleton.  
He was currently walking through the city. Lost. And to top off his wonderful night it was also raining. “The boss is gonna kill me for this.” he hissed under his breath. He had put on his hood but it wasn't helping to shield the wet drops that fell from the sky. Sans was still pretty soaked.

  I shouldn't have tried to fight those punks. _God,I'm a fucking **bonehead**._ He chucked bitterly at his pun,kicking an empty can that was on the sidewalk. Those punks. _How dare they make fun of our kind! Stupid fucking humans._ It had been a year since that kid defeated King **ASGORE** and destroyed the barrier. Of course,the humans didn't take the monsters sudden arrival to well. There has a lot of debates of what would happen to the monsters. Some humans loved monsters. And others...well let's just say they weren't fawn of them. The open revolt against monsters ended a couple of months ago. Still, monsters were clearly not treated equally.

Sans literally feel their stares on his back as he walked by. He shuddered and went in a dark alleyway to get away. He **hated** that he still slightly afraid of them. God,he wished he could be as strong as Papyrus. Then maybe he wouldn't be such a fucking weakling all the time. “Why do I have to mess shit up all the time?” he sighed as he turned to exit the alley. **THUMP! CRASH! BANG!**

  The red skeleton jumped in surprise, making him splash some puddles at his feet. _What the fuck was that!?_ Sans thought. Then there was a groan that sounded like... _Oh boy. Don't tell me he_ \- Before he could could finish that thought another crash was heard and a skeleton with red glasses tumbled out from the shadows. “Huh,I was right. It is the nerd.” Edge said as he looked down at the blue skeleton.

Red was surprised to find that Science had only a thin white t-shirt on and no hoodie. Also the fact that he was holding said hoodie in his arms that clearly hidden something. The geeky skeleton jumped up and flushed in embarrassment. “Ha-ha,very funny,Fell. What are you doing here this late at night?” Edge snorted and said sarcastically “Oh, you know,enjoying this **lovely** evening. Why don't we cut to the chase and tell me what you got there?” He pointed to the blue hoodie in his arms.

Science turned his eyes away from Sans and said “It's a hoodie,duh!” _Wow,he is the worst liar I have ever seen._  Now he was curious. Red took a step closer to him. “Come on,geek. I wanna see.”

“I said it was nothing!”

“It's not nothing if you're hiding it.”

“It can be! Leave me alone.”

“Sorry, **numskull**. I ain't leaving till’ show me what's in that hood.”

   Before Science could respond a crack of lighting was heard,making both of the Sans’ jump and the hoodie whimper. _Wait... the hoodie whimpering?_ The other Sans flinched and bought the blue hood closer. The edgy skeleton laughed when he realized what was in the hoodie. “You wanted to hide a fucking mutt from me?!” Science then turned a dark shade of aqua and mumbled,“Yea,well at least I'm not lost like **some** skeleton I know!!”

Sans stopped his laughter. Now it was his turn to blush and glare. “S-shut up! I'm not lost I'm...uhh...misplaced..."  
He suddenly lost his voice and turned away. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Science chuckle and then look down at his hoodie. A small white dog had peaked out from under the hoodie to look at them. Fell recovered from his embarrassment and grin viscously at the pup. “I don't know why you wanna keep him. He looks pretty **rough** and annoying to be honest.”

  The nerd tried not to smile at the pun and glared at Edge. “I'm not gonna keep him! I just... wanted to keep him out of the rain that's all...” He suddenly looked down at his feet. “It just looked so helpless so I umm... yeah...” Sciences voice trailed off as Sans looked at him. _The fuck? Why would he help something as pathetic as a puppy?_ Then again... he was such a weakling and yet Paps,I mean,the boss still protected him. The boss always helped him when he **really** needed it. And now the factoid was doing the same to the poor excuse of a dog.     **(A/n: Sorry Toby :3)**

He sighed and whispered with a quiet voice and a surpisely genuine smile “...You're to kind for your own good,nerd." The other skeleton with the red glasses looked up in surprised and spoke. “Wait,what did you just say to me?” Edgy suddenly felt heat on his face.His entire skull was bright red. “I SAID YOU'RE STUPID TO USE YOUR HOOD!” He did not realized he said that embarrassing thing out loud!   **(A/n: Well,embarrassing for a edge lord xD)**

  Science rolled his eye sockets with a slight blue blush. Then he patted Red on the back saying “Come let's go and find your house,Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance” _Ugh... I hate that fucking nickname..._ he thought as he began to follow the bookworm out the alleyway. “By the way,” he said “Don't tell the Boss I got...um... sidetracked okay?” The geek smirked and said “Sure,okay.”

“You better now tell or I swear to **ASGORE**  I will murder you!"

“Heh,okay."

“If you say one word about this I will tell _gAsTeR_ that you have a crush on Papyrus."

Sans' face froze in horror. "Ok,Edge,I won't tell,jeez..." Fell smiled evilly. "Good. Now let's pick up the pace,factoid!" Edgy took off running ahead of Science. "YOU DONT EVEN NOW WHERE YOUR GOING, **HOLLOW HEAD** " the geeky skeleton yelled while slightly laughing.And with that,they went through the city,while it was raining,in the middle of the night, to "the boss's" house. Guess it wasn't that a bad of a night after all. It was just a kinda shitty one.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave suggestions and questions in the comments below!! Also kudos/like this work to show me your support xD Hope you enjoyed this short story!


End file.
